Il y a bien longtemps
by Ewina
Summary: OS en réponse au défi du poney fringant sur le thème : Avant les Nazgûls. Le peuple d'un royaume riche et puissant voit son roi et sa vie changer peu à peu après que leur souverain ait reçu un étrange cadeau.


OS en réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème : Avant les Nazguls.

Disclaimer : L'idée est à Tolkien, le monde aussi, les personnages lui appartiennent plus ou moins. (que c'est précis)

Remerciements : Merci à Calad pour m'avoir servie de bêta, et à tous les membres du Poney pour m'avoir donné envie d'écrire. Je vous aime !

**Il y a bien longtemps**

« Il était une fois, bien longtemps avant l'histoire que vous avait souvent entendue ici, bien avant que l'anneau ne soit retrouvé, laissé à Frodon et que celui-ci entame une quête inoubliable afin de le détruire... Il y a bien longtemps donc, vivait un grand roi. Seigneur incontesté de son territoire, il était respecté par son peuple et craint par ses ennemis. Depuis le début de son règne, il semblait n'avoir pour seul but que la prosperité et le bien-être de son royaume. Par bien des côtés, le peuple le considérait comme un bienfaiteur. Grâce à lui, ils vivaient une paix qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'achever, les entrepôts étaient pleins et quiconque demandait un arbitrage était sûr qu'il en résulterait une sévère mais juste sentence. »

Les enfants avaient désormais formé un cercle autour du conteur. Seule résonnait dans la salle la voix de l'homme qui, enveloppé dans une grande cape grise, s'était assis au centre de la pièce. Ses histoires se renouvellaient rarement, mais en ce jour, sa voix semblait avoir retrouvé sa force et son pouvoir enchanteur. Concentrés sur son récit, tous en venaient à oublier leur environnement pour se laisser guider dans l'histoire.

« Au palais, l'atmosphère était calme, chacun travaillait, occupé à la bonne marche du royaume, expédiant rapidement les tâches les plus simples et discutant en groupe de problèmes plus importants ou plus fastidieux. Si l'agitation se faisait sentir, ce n'était que lors de grandes fêtes organisées dans la capitale. Lors des solstices ou des equinoxes, mais surtout lors de l'anniversaire du roi. A cette occasion, les grandes figures du royaumes offraient chacunes quelque chose au roi, issu de leurs propres ressources. Cette coutume donnait lieu, plusieurs mois à l'avance, à des paris sur l'identité de la personne qui offrirait le plus riche, le plus utile ou le plus beau. Cette année là, les 40 ans du souverain approchaient, et il effectua à cette occasion un tour de son royaume, s'arrêtant pour dormir dans les localités les plus importantes. Ce voyage donna lieu à de grandes rejouissances partout où il passait et se conclut par une grande cérémonie dans la capitale, où étaient même invités des nobles de puissances voisines. Lorsque les invités arrivèrent, tous les habitants se pressèrent aux portes de la ville, sur les remparts ou aux fenêtres des maison pour les voir passer en un long cortège. L'on vit alors un défilé de présents luxueux déposés aux pieds du trône. Soieries, pierreries, plantes rares et animaux exotiques, livres anciens et artefacts s'accumulaient. Mais le présent le plus étrange venait d'un homme d'une prestance étonnante, qui avait été accueilli comme un roi bien que personne dans la foule ne l'ait reconnu. Il était venu sans grand accompagnement, et son cadeau tenait dans une simple petite boite en cuir. Il avait tendu celle-ci au souverain en s'inclinant, puis lui avait annoncé que c'était un présent forgé par ses soins, identique à ceux qu'il destinait à chacun des plus grands rois de l'époque et qu'il était honoré de le lui offrir. Le roi l'avait alors longuement dévisagé avant d'ouvrir la boite d'un geste étonné et de mettre à son doigt l'anneau que la boite renfermait. Il avait ensuite remercié l'étrange personnage de son attention et celui-ci fut entouré de soins jusqu'à son départ.»

Le conteur fit une légère pause et reprit d'une voix douce, tout l'auditoire étant désormais suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Les années continuèrent à s'écouler paisiblement, mais peu à peu, les tensions s'accentuèrent avec les royaumes voisins. Les échanges étaient de plus en plus restreints, les contrôles aux frontières plus fréquents et plus sévères. Les étrangers ne furent plus accueillis à bras ouverts et la méfiance devint de rigueur. Le roi alla voir ses conseillers et s'enquit de la justesse des impôts par rapport à la richesse des terres. Il ordonna une grande tournée d'inspection afin de revoir l'administration de son royaume. A la réception des rapports, il mit en place une hausse des impôts. Celle-ci fut bien tolérée par la population car les récoltes étaient abondantes, mais au fur et à mesure que le commerce se réduisait, les habitants commencèrent à redouter le passage des percepteurs. Cependant, le pénomène le plus étrange demeurait la santé du roi. Plusieurs générations passèrent, il n'administra plus la justice, les fêtes d'anniversaire disparurent peu à peu et on ne le vit plus que rarement.

Un matin, les villageois trouvèrent placardés sur les murs des avis de mobilisation. Une armée se réunit donc à la capitale et le roi prit sa tête. Grand, maigre, monté sur un cheval vif, il était vêtu d'une grande cape noire sur laquelle tranchait le doré de sa couronne. Rapidement il agrandit son territoire et grâce aux trésors amassés par les impôts des années précédentes, il put reconstruire les nouvelles provinces et leur assurer une prospérité comparable au reste du royaume. Sa puissance et ses richesses semblaient ne pas avoir de limites. Mais la vie au palais se résumait désormais à l'administration. Aucune fête et aucun bal n'y avaient plus lieu. Le souverain ne semblait trouver de plaisir qu'à compter et recompter ses victoire et ses possessions. Il se montra de nouveau à la population, mais son profil devenait de plus en plus sombre et amaigri. Bientôt on ne le vit qu'à cheval, parcourant son royaume du nord au sud, enveloppé dans cette cape qu'il ne quittait plus. »

Tout comme s'assombrissait le thème de son histoire, la nuit descendait sur la salle. On alluma discrètement les torches, et quand le conteur s'arrêta, l'auditoire sursauta. Avec leurs ombres sur les murs et le soudain silence, l'ambiance était devenue nettement moins rassurante. Le conteur poussa un long soupir et perdit de sa prestance jusqu'à redevenir un vieillard sur son siège.

« Personne n'a jamais vraiment su le moment exact de sa disparition. Le royaume avait pris l'habitude de se diriger seul et ce n'est qu'après maintes années qu'un héritier remonta sur le trône afin de régulariser la situation. Quand au roi, la dernière fois que quelqu'un le vit, il n'était plus que l'ombre de son passé. Monté sur un grand cheval noir, il semblait se diriger vers le Mordor. »


End file.
